ENTRE LAS CENIZAS
by siv-lunita
Summary: Quien dijo que el amor entraba por los ojos? !Y que una persona bella era la pareja ideal para ser tu companero eterno! Cuando lo mas importante en las personas son los sentimientos, y la nobleza de su corazon, sin importar su imagen.
1. PROLOGO

_¿Quien dijo que el amor entraba por los ojos? ¡Y que una persona bella era la pareja ideal para ser tu compañero eterno! Cuando lo más importante en las personas son los sentimientos, y la nobleza de su corazón, sin importar su imagen, o si usa ropa de marca, o si su cuenta bancaria es de muchos ceros, el amor verdadero es aquel que te lleva a tocar el cielo con una palabra dulce y sientes que tu pulso se eleva al sentir su aliento rosando tu piel._

**_ENTRE LAS CENIZAS_**

**_PROLOGO_**

**_El me miraba con la rabia reflejada en los ojos como le podía decir con pocas palabras que él estaba equivocado que nunca lo había engañado, que lo que yo sentía por él era real, como si él me acusaba y con mucha razón tenía que evitar que el me odiara así que lo único que tenia para aclarar todo era algo que guardaba como si fuera mi más preciado tesoro como si mis más íntimos secretos no estuvieran ahí, pero yo quería que el supiera toda la verdad desde el comienzo de nuestra historia juntos, las campanillas de la última llamada no tenía tiempo para pensar las cosa más, era ahora o nunca, así que camine a su lado y tome la maleta donde guardaba mis objetos personales, de la cadena que llevaba en mi cuello saque el guardapelo que era una llave oculta y me la quite sacándomela por la cabeza, busque entre mis cosas el libro recubierto de pastas de cuero y que tenían mis iniciales en la caratula, lo saque y lo abrase en mi regazo era mi vida entera la que le daría sin dimisiones de ningún tipo, si él quisiera hundirme lo aria de inmediato, toda mi vida estaba en ese libro todo cuanto había pasado en mi vida y por mi vida estaba escrito ahí, me gire quedando frente a él y se lo puse entre las manos, ya no había tiempo de arrepentirme ahora el tenia en sus manos mi vida entera, y yo quería que la descubriera y desentrañara absolutamente todos mis secretos y descubriera quien era él en mi vida._**

_**___ Este diario soy yo, lelo y hasta entonces podernos hablar si es que aun quieres hacerlo. ---- camine a la salida ya tenía que entrar al escenario era la estrella del espectáculo así que no tenía tiempo de quedarme por una respuesta si él quería cuando terminara la función podríamos hablar si es que lo que el leyera en ese diario lo convencía.**_

_

* * *

_

_**CHICAS ESPERO QUE ESTA NUEVA HISTORIA SEA DE SU AGRADO Y QUE LA APOYEN COMO LO AN VENIDO ACIENDO DESDE HACE MUCHO TIEMPO ASI QUE SOLO LES QUIERO DECIR GRACIAS, CUIDENSE LES MANDO BESITOS SU AMIGA SIV-LUNITA-SIV.**_


	2. TODO O NADA

_¿Quien dijo que el amor entraba por los ojos? ¡Y que una persona bella era la pareja ideal para ser tu compañero eterno! Cuando lo más importante en las personas son los sentimientos, y la nobleza de su corazón, sin importar su imagen, o si usa ropa de marca, o si su cuenta bancaria es de muchos ceros, el amor verdadero es aquel que te lleva a tocar el cielo con una palabra dulce y sientes que tu pulso se eleva al sentir su aliento rosando tu piel. **TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON PROPIEDAD DE LA ESCRITORA STEPHENIE MEYER **yo solo juego con sus personajes y la historia es completamente mia bajo la protecion de derecho de autor SIV-LUNITA-SIV._

_

* * *

_

_**ENTRE LAS CENIZAS**_

_**TODO O NADA**_

_**(CAPITULO 1) **_

_

* * *

_

_Como no saber qué pasaba en estos momentos que me dirigía al escenario, las piernas me temblaban pero no era porque estuviera nerviosa por el estreno, si no por lo que pasaba en mi vida privada, y como él había llegado a poner todo de cabeza otra vez._

_El telón se subía, poco a poco exponiéndome ante un teatro repleto de personas que querían mirar la obra su titulo venía como anillo al dedo en estos momentos de mi vida, pero lo que llenaba mi mente era saber perfectamente que era lo que él hacía con mi diario, comenzó a sonar la música y con dos saltos agiles comenzó el espectáculo, tenía la coreografía grabada en mi memoria, no necesitaba contar los pasos, o ponerme a contar los movimientos para saber cuándo girar o cuando ponerme de puntas, la rutina estaba más que preparada y lista así que deje fluir la música, y también deje que mi mente recordara como había pasado todo desde el comienzo._

_(Flash back recuerdo)_

_(13 años antes)_

_Estaba muy enojada con la vida era muy injusto que yo tuviera que pasar por preocupaciones económicas, cuando la persona que me había traído a este mundo tal vez fuera muy rica y estuviera disfrutando de la vida a lo lindo, en cambio yo, me mataba mi tiempo libre y mis fines de semana trabajando en un lugar de comida rápida para juntar un dinero, y poder asistir a la escuela de danza en New York, ese era mi sueño dorado, no me quejaba de los padres que me habían tocado pues el pastor Swan era una persona demasiado buena, pero lo que me reventaba la existencia era haber crecido prácticamente en un internado para señoritas, mi madre adoptiva era la hermana de Charlie ella se había casado con una jefe indio y tiempo después ella se había quedado sola con el hijo, de Billy Black, Jacob, cuando Billy en un accidente había perdido la vida, así que Jacob por ser huérfano era el hijo que Renee nunca pudo tener._

_En mi caso era un poco distinto, pues en un día lluvioso de el mes de septiembre mi madre me había dejado en la puerta de la casa parroquial del padre Swan, el no tuvo corazón de entregarme a servicios sociales me adopto junto a su hermana, quien le ayudaba en las labores del pequeño complejo de habitaciones que él llamaba internado, así que todos mis estudios básicos los había tomado en un ambiente religioso, yo era como la chica que siempre está en todo lo relacionado a la iglesia, participaba en el coro, en la clase a los jóvenes dando el mejor ejemplo posible, colectando donativos para que Charlie y Renee sugieran ayudando a los niños y niñas que recogían de las calles, dándoles un hogar hasta que alcanzaban la mayoría de edad._

_Fue en esas fechas de mi cumpleaños número diecisiete que paso algo que cambiaria mi destino por completo, la reunión de chicas en la sacristía de la iglesia cambio mi vida poniéndome en un predicamento, todas y cada una de ellas habían tenido su primera vez, todas y cada una de ellas habían tenido sexo con su primer novio, entre chicas daban su testimonio, dando detalles muy íntimos de cómo había sido y como ellas habían disfrutado su primera vez, muchas de las chicas decían que el dolor había sido muy duro y otras decían que no habían sentido nada, cuando me preguntaron ¡yo que había sentido! solo me quede como boba mirándolas esperando que a mi virginal mente se le viniera alguna mentirilla para salir al paso de eso, pero mi maldito y odiado rubor me delato como un niño pillado en una tremenda travesura, ellas de inmediato se dieron cuenta que yo nunca había tenido nada que ver con ningún chico, o más bien se dieron cuenta que nunca había tenido novio siquiera, así que las burlas había sido horribles las chicas se habían carcajeado de mi, y eso había sido una humillación tremenda._

_Yo que siempre había sido la más estudiosa la mas aplicada en clases. La que siempre sacaba buenas calificaciones, la que nunca había faltado a misa un domingo, la que siempre se confesaba los jueves, la que siempre había hecho lo correcto, la que era considerada un ejemplo para los mas jóvenes, la que siempre era apuntada como la dispuesta a cooperar en lo más tonto de una persona hasta tener que dar sus propios alimentos para beneficiar a otros cuando las cosas estaban mal económicamente, la que sacrifico una beca universitaria solo para que otro estudiante y compañero la tomara, la que tenia los sueños puestos en ser una bailarina de ballet, y ser reconocida en el mundo enteró por su baile, esa sin duda era yo Isabella Swan._

_Pero todo cambio cuando se rieron de mi, jure que nunca más nadie en toda mi vida lo haría así que sin pudor alguno y sin importarme para nada el sufrimiento que le causaría a Charlie cambie mi modo de ser y de pensar y más que nada de actuar, ya habían pasado algunos meses desde mi cumpleaños y las navidades estaban cerca, así que fingiendo ser cooperativa con todos me ofrecí a recoger unos regalos donados por muchas personas, Charlie me dio las llaves de su viejo trasto que él decía era su pickup y Salí rumbo a la casa de varias personas, al menos eso le había dicho a mi padre substituto, pero mis planes malévolos eran otros._

_Después de unos treinta minutos el viejo trasto estaba llenos de chicos y chicas y nos dirigíamos a uno de los parque mas retirados de la zona, teníamos cerveza y vino con nosotros varias cajas de cigarrillos y la verdad todo estaba planeado para que yo perdiera mi virginidad con cualquier chico que me pidiera un acostón así que para tomar valor al llegar al parque, me tome cerca de cinco chats de un solo trago, el vino raspaba mi garganta y en el centro de mi estomago era como si le hubieran prendido fuego, ya en semanas anteriores había tomado, con algunas de las chicas del internado, pero solo cerveza y a escondidas de Charlie y Renee, pero hoy era diferente no había nadie que supervisara lo que yo haría, uno de los chicos me saco a bailar pues la música del interior de la pickup era fuerte quizás eso era lo único nuevo que tenía el viejo trasto, el estéreo de CD._

_El chico era guapo alto y de buen vestir así que en mi mente me propuse seducirlo era bello así que no sería mucho problema llevarlo a mi cama, y que él me hiciera el favor de romper mi himen, y así poder darles una buena historia a las chicas cuando volvieran de sus vacaciones de invierno, ya entrada la noche el chico empezó a besar mi rostro, y uno que otro beso en los labios, para mi gusto el chico era demasiado lento para eso de ligar pero no me importaba si al final de la noche solo me hacia el sexo salvaje y fuerte que necesitaba para completar mi historia de seducción para mis compañeras._

_Pero el no pensaba igual que yo, al cabo de un rato yo ya me sentía mareada y un poco aturdida así que el baile se torno más caliente, yo no tenía pudor de friccionar mis caderas en su pronunciada erección, era lógico que lo estaba excitando, pero el muchacho de lo más respetuoso para mi disgusto solo ponía sus manos en mi cintura y eso era todo, así que tome la iniciativa y lo invite a dar una vuelta por el lugar, tratando de retirarlo lo más que pudiera, los arboles serian mis testigos así que cuando llegamos justo entre ellos me acerqué a el rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, el tenia que reaccionar de una maldita vez._

_Y simplemente paso el apretó mi cintura con fuerza, y no me incomodo para nada tal vez era el efecto de el vino pero me sentía hirviendo cuando sus tibios labios rosaban mi cuello con besitos cortos, lo forcé a que se recargara en uno de los árboles y simplemente pegue mi cuerpo a él, mis labios se unían a los de el, y sin mucha experiencia saque mi lengua rosando sus labios excitándolo y obligándolo a dar el siguiente paso, abrió su boca y con poca amabilidad saqueo la mía su lengua casi rosaba mi garganta, pero yo la disfrutaba, lo mas erótico de esa noche fue cuando sus manos calientes como una brasa rosaron mi espalda, y recorrieron mi cintura para posarse delante de mis senos, el los tomaba con lujuria era como si el momento era justo para nosotros dos pero como siempre me equivocaba, el se forzó a separarse de mí y en un corto beso se alejo un poco._

____ ¿Cómo te llamas? ---- me pregunto con la respiración entrecortada._

____ ¿Importa? ---- le respondí tajante._

____ Me gustaría seguir viéndote, me gustas y no quisiera que fuera encuentro de una sola noche nomas. ---- carajo que él no solo podía tener sexo conmigo y olvidarse que yo alguna vez me pase por su vida._

____ Bueno no pensé que quisieras verme de nuevo, no me conoces así que tal vez jamás nos vuélvanos a ver. ---- el tomo mi rostro con delicadeza y puso sus labios en los míos en verdad que era guapo, una belleza exótica tal vez pues su tés morena rojiza y sus labios carnosos me recordaban a Jacob el tenia muy arraigado el parecido a su padre, pero este chico tenia cuerpo de hombre, quizás tenía unos veinte años más o menos pero la edad era lo de menos en estos momentos._

____ Eres una mujer muy bonita, y créelo que me muero de ganas de tener sexo contigo, pero no quiero tomarte así, creo que estas muy tomada como para recordarlo por la mañana, y yo quiero que seas más que compañía de una noche. ---- "carajo" y de donde había salido este hombre con buenas intenciones conmigo, yo solo quería que él tuviera precisamente eso que él no quería hacer._

____ Eres muy atractivo, y besas muy bien. ---- lo pronuncie lo más sexy que pude, el sonrió y con picardía simulo darse una golpe en la quijada, era muy agradable considerando que yo ya me sentía muy borracha como para pensar centradamente._

____ ¿Cómo te llamas? ---- insistió y al sentirme derrotada, suspire pesadamente antes de responder._

____ Isabella, pero puedes decirme Bella a secas mi nombre no me agrada mucho que digamos. ---- el enancho la sonrisa y paso sus brazos por mis hombros si apoyar realmente su peso en mi._

____ Mucho gusto Bella, yo me llamo Sam, y soy amigo de Jaread el chico que esta con la chica rubia. ---- o respondí al recordar al otro chico que igual que él era muy guapo, e igual de alto que Sam, Lauren era la chica rubia que él decía y para ser sincera el otro chico no era nada tímido como el que me había tocado a mí._

____ ¿Vives por aquí cerca? ---- no podía recordar si el había llegado con nosotros o el había llegado en otro auto._

____ Si muy cerca, en realidad ustedes están en nuestra reservación, La Push es el pueblo de mi tribu, pero voy a la universidad en Nebraska, estoy en mi primer año. ---- lo sabia tenía que ser mi día de mala suerte pues el padre de mi hermanastro político era precisamente de esa reservación los Black eran fundadores de ese pueblo._

____ ¿Te puedo pedir algo? ---- tenia que jugar mi última carta antes de que su excitación se evaporizara._

____ Claro lo que quieras. ---- dijo sin pensarlo._

____ Me puedes besar. ---- lo pedí en un susurro, el no respondió solo me tomo de los brazos y casi pude ver como sus labios se entreabrían, su respiración se aceleraba y su aliento topaba en mi cara la temperatura de mi cuerpo se unía a la de él, en verdad quería que él me tocara de otra manera así que me deje llevar cuando sus manos pasaron por debajo de mi blusa y cubrió mi espalda con ellas frotándome al tiempo que me besaba apasionadamente._

____ eres como muy linda. Pronuncio con la voz cavernosa entre mi cuello y mis hombros sus manos seguían su trabajo y como pude me tope con su erección rozándola con mis caderas era ahora o nunca me recordé en mi cabeza, Sam paso una de sus manos por el frente de mi pantalón y con sus dedos en curva acaricio la parte más sensible de mi anatomía asiendo que de mi boca saliera un gemido de placer, lo estaba disfrutando y eso me asustaba me sentía como una cualquiera así que tenía que parar tenía que evitar que el siguiera pero la sensación era placentera quería hacerlo con él, de pronto unas luces nos iluminaron y una voz saliendo de un parlante nos detuvo._

____ Los que están en los arboles salgan de inmediato con las manos en alto y no intenten nada estúpido. Dijo el oficial de policía forzándonos a salir._

_

* * *

_

_**CHICAS hola espero qué estén bien y que este primer capítulo les guste y me den la patadita de la suerte así que se los agradezco de corazón y que apoyen esta historia al igual como lo han hecho con las otras saben que si mi cabeza loca ofende a alguna de ustedes es simple ficción y lo único es crear cosas nuevas y ver la vida de nuestros personajes de diferente ángulo y manera así que les agradezco con este primer capítulo su crítica constructiva, de aceptación o rechazó jeje se les quiere y las leo en los comentarios cuídense y un beso de mi parte**__**.**_

_**SU AMIGA SIV-LUNITA-SIV.**_


	3. APRENDIENDO DE LOS ERRORES

BELLA POV

Los oficiales de policía nos iluminaban con sus lámparas, la borrachera que tenia encima creo que se aumento con el susto, trate de acomodar mi ropa y mi cabello pero era un completo desastre así que ayudada por Sam salimos de entre los árboles para enfrentarnos a una media docena de oficiales de policía que nos esperaban cerca de la pickup, sus miradas eran de verdugos pues con demasiada violencia nos pusieron contra los autos patrulla y sin decir aguas van corrieron las esposas en nuestras muñecas como si fuéramos unos criminales, uno de los chicos a quien no reconocí pedía valer sus derechos pero uno de los policías solo le aserto tremendo golpe con una macana, así que asustada no dije nada solo miraba a el chico que se ponía frente a mí con aires de protector, la espalda de Sam prácticamente me cubría no podía ver por encima de su hombro pues él era demasiado alto, así que permanecí en silencio hasta que uno de los policías me pidió mi nombre y número de teléfono.

No solo nos llevaron a la comisaria sino encima de eso tuvimos que soportar las burlas y la prepotencia de esas personas, según yo era mejor pasar por el sermón que me esperaba en casa en vez de soportar tremendas humillaciones por parte de esos policías, cuando llegamos a los separos me dejaron sola con dos mujeres que eran oficiales así que me obligaron a quitarme la ropa, no entendía porque tenía que hacerlo pero me dijeron que los detenidos pasaban por una inspección así que las burlas de los oficiales en el auto patrulla no habían sido nada con lo que pasaríamos dentro de ese horrible lugar.

Me dejaron prácticamente desnuda solo con los calcetines puestos así que mi cuerpo entero estaba a la vista de las dos mujeres que me miraban de arriba abajo, ya no soportaba eso y como una chiquilla comencé a llorar amargamente, una de las mujeres le hizo señas a la otra que me dio una especie de overol color pistache que me puse sin ropa interior, me serviría para cubrir mi desnudes. Después de un rato me pasaron a una sala de espera, tenía que esperar a ver si alguien de la familia venia por mi o me llevarían a las celdas, mi irresponsabilidad estaba pasando factura y apenas comenzaba a pagar por ello.

Después de casi dos horas vi a lo lejos unos rostros familiares el primero de ellos era el de Jacob que tenia dibujada en su estúpida cara una sonrisa que borraría de un golpe si se acercaba a mí, y la otra era la de un súper mortificado Charlie, mi padre de seguro querría meterme a un internado para señoritas, pues de seguro él estaría demasiado decepcionado de mi, vi como su rostro reflejaba irritación y demasiada decepción, y no lo culpaba pues yo era única responsable de mis actos.

¿Y bien que se supone que te tengo que decir en estos momentos Isabella? ----- su voz fue demasiado ceca y además dura.

No tengo pretextos ni tengo alguna mentira que decirte papa, soy culpable de todos los cargos que me han puesto. ----- nunca baje la mirada siempre igual de soberbia y digna como me caracterizaba en estos días, así que sin temor a alguna represaría de su parte levante el mentón y lo enfrente.

¿Sabes que lo que hiciste estuvo muy mal verdad? ¿Y qué mereces un castigo ejemplar? ----- no tenía ganas de discutir con el así que solo sonreí irónica para irritarlo más.

Veo que no estás arrepentida de nada hija, ¿Así que si tu lo pides? ----- el delante de mis ojos se dio la media vuelta y para mi completo asombro salió de la sala donde me tenían seguido por Jacob que se había mantenido en silencio, Jacob no había terminado de cruzar la puerta cuando se giro y con una mueca de disculpa salió pisándole los talones a mi padre, pasaron unos quince minutos y dos mujeres policías diferentes a las que me habían revisado me llevaron dentro de los dormitorios del centro correccional juvenil de Forks, no lo podía creer que Charlie me hubiera dejado tirada en este espantoso lugar pero con la soberbia, que tenia cargada de orgullo no pediría por una absolución claro que no, al menos eso pensaba cuando caminaba por un largo pasillo que me llevaría a mi litera compartida por cerca de cincuenta chicas mas, cuando me pare en la puerta del dormitorio creo que los ojos se me salieron de sus orbitas, un par de chicas se golpeaban en el piso y una de ellas sangraba, las demás solo gritaban que la matara y eso me asusto de verdad, todos mis sentimientos de adolecente rebelde y egoísta se estaban evaporizando, pero tenía que aguantar hasta el día siguiente que tuviera mi llamada para suplicarle a mu papa que viniera por mí.

Las guardias que cuidaban a todas las chicas corrieron separándolas, una a la espalda de la otra, y dispersando al resto del público presente, creo que tenia la boca abierta porque una de las chicas al pasar me miro y sonrió con aire de muy mala.

"Cierra la boca, nenita porque se te meterán las moscas" ----- su caminar era de un chico no de una señorita, tenía el pelo muy corto y dos tatuajes en cada brazo a la altura de sus hombros, una de las guardias me indico cual de las columnas llenas de camas era la que me correspondía, así que sin más solo me enrede en la colcha y me puse a llorar como una niñita pequeña, tal como me había dicho algún día mi madre, nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido, y que razón tenía ella, lo que me estaba pasando me lo merecía por idiota y que el cielo me perdonara por blasfemar pero yo que me había criado siempre a la ley de la iglesia era demasiado, para no quebrarse en estos momentos.

¿Tu primera vez supongo? ----- una voz profunda pero agradable salió de la cama de arriba así que saque la cabeza intentando buscar a la dueña.

¿Si te refieres a mi primera vez en la cárcel? Si eso es correcto, nunca antes había estado aquí, y la verdad no me agrada para nada, es muy triste. ----- la dueña de la voz se carcajeo y de pronto una melena roja como el fuego cubrió mi visión.

Créelo llegas a acostumbrarte, con el tiempo es como si fuera tu casa, y cuando sales de aquí le echas de menos, "O por cierto yo soy Victoria" y llevó aquí cerca de dos años. ----- la mire detenidamente ya no me quedaba ni el rastro de la borrachera, más bien tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza así que la salude.

Hola Victoria yo soy Isabella, pero puedes decirme sencillamente Bella. ----- extendí mi mano para estrechar la suya pero ella envés de saludarme me jalo sacándome de mi litera y parándome en el piso frio casi congelado.

No tienes pinta de drogadicta, ni de prostituta, ni siquiera de teibolera, ¿Por qué te trajeron aquí? Y no me salgas con la cantaleta de que soy inocente me trajeron por equivocación. ----- fingió una voz poco agradable pero solo quería que ella me soltara mi mano me dolía por su fuerza.

Yo soy culpable de varios cargos. ----- le dije contradiciéndola.

¿De verdad que hiciste? ----- me dijo brincando de su cama y parándose a un lado de mi, me sentí tan pequeña pues ella era demasiado alta y con un cuerpo súper atractivo casi de esa calase de chicas que posan en el play boy.

conducir en estado de ebriedad, actos pervertidos en vía pública, exhibición sexual en un parque recreativo, y mostrar tu cuerpo indebidamente al público. ----- la risa de ella retumbaba en el techo de laminas de metal.

Mira tú quién lo diría, y te vez como una niña buena, solo te faltan los zapatitos de charol y tus medias de onditas para parecer una escolar de primer año con dos coletitas a los lados. ----- no pude decir nada pues una de las chicas que se habían estado peleando se acercaba a nosotras, asiéndome pasar saliva del susto.

¿Victoria esta cosa te está molestando? ----- le pregunto apuntándome con un dedo, y en mi interior quería salir corriendo y fingir un ataque de asma o algo así, no quería pasar ni un segundo más en ese pequeño infierno.

Tranquila Renata es nueva, no quiero que la vayas a asustar, me agrada la niñita es como un pequeño Chihuahua, creo que la quiero conservar como mi mascota, ¿Y tú qué opinas? -----no solo tenía miedo creo que ahora se convertía en pánico, ellas discutían de mi como si yo no fuera una persona ellas discutían como si yo fuera una cachorro.

Déjame pensar cariño te digo por la mañana. ------ ¿Qué cariño? ¿Por todos los santos donde me había metido? Después de todo cuando las luces se apagaron por fin, me acomode en la colcha y puse mi cabeza recostada en mi brazo izquierdo, ya casi me ganaba el sueño pero unos ruidos demasiado vividos me regresaron a la conciencia activa, unas piernas se treparon por mi cabecera subiendo ágil mente a la cama de arriba, los movimientos de un colchón y los crujidos de la base de metal me alertaron aun mas, así que yo alerta y consiente me enfoque a los ruidos de mis alrededores, de pronto unos gemidos y unos jadeos me obligaron a poner los ojos fijos en la parte de arriba de mi cabeza, con sigilo me asome a la cama de arriba, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían Victoria y la chica llamada Renata estaban teniendo sexo hay encima de donde yo se suponía tenía que dormir, pero como toda una pervertida, me quede observando como Renata recorría los senos de victoria y ella jadeaba metiendo su mano por las bragas de Renata que gemía su nombre, cuando ellas se pusieron una encima de la otra yo me escondí en mi cama tapándome hasta la cabeza y tapándome los oídos, como podía ser tan puritana cuando yo misma estaba en la cárcel por tratar de tener sexo con un completo desconocido solo por no ser una virgen mas del montón, no sé cuánto tiempo duraron pero para mí ver fue casi toda la noche los gemidos y jadeos se escucharon en todo el dormitorio, y nadie vino a ver qué pasaba, por la mañana serian seca de las seis nos dijeron que teníamos que ducharnos cosa que me reusé cuando supe que se trataba de un baño comunitario y que todas terminaban desnudas hay.

A las siete treinta nos llevaron a un enorme comedor, las chicas y los chicos comían juntos, tome una de las charolas y me forme para que me sirvieran los huevos medio crudos y un vaso de café negro con una rebanada de pan integral, una manzana verde y medio cuarto de litro de leche, no podía decir que las chicas aquí se morían de hambre pues en el internado sí que pasábamos algunas carencias cuando las donaciones no llegaban a tiempo, las chicas estaban emocionadas por algo pero la verdad yo no levantaba la vista de mi plato de huevo crudo que revolvía una y otra vez sin probar nada, los murmullos venían a mis oídos pero no prestaba atención me queria ir de ese lugar tan pronto me permitieran llamar a Charlie y pedirle y suplicarle que fuera por mí.

¿Es asqueroso verdad? ----- la voz me pareció conocida pero me dio miedo girar mi rostro para encontrarme con esos ojos potentes que recordaba de la noche anterior.

Si creo que nunca volveré a comer huevos en toda mi vida, esto es real mente horrible. ----- le respondí sin levantar la mirada.

Lamento mucho haberte metido en esto Bella. ----- levante la cabeza como un resorte él se culpaba de mis actos sí que no era justo.

No digas eso tu no tuviste la culpa, en todo caso la única responsable y falta de cordura fui yo, tu solo estabas tomando lo que yo brutamente te ofrecía, el alcohol y yo no nos llevamos de la mano. ----- le respondí más que apenada.

No creo que no, la borrachera que tenias era demasiado aun para mí. ----- si yo lo había recordado toda la noche tenía que admitir que no le había hecho mucho el favor pues Sam era muy guapo, su sonrisa hermosa y sus facciones de un chico más grande pero por las circunstancias ahora sabia que él no era mayor que yo y me apenaba mas pues yo lo había querido seducir.

Pensaras que soy de lo peor, y tienes razón nunca debí atreverme a eso, soy una irresponsable e inmadura, y mira que yo me sentía ya mayor. ----- el sonrió aun mas se acomodo a un lado de mi, cuando mire a mi alrededor casi la mitad del comedor nos miraban, pero yo no entendía por qué.

Mis pensamientos son para una chica que tuve el gusto de conocer anoche y que pienso seguir visitando si ella me lo permite. ----- sentía mis mejillas acaloradas y un poco de transpiración en la frente, Sam era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

Sam estamos en mal momento, esto deberíamos de platicarlo después. ---- fue todo lo que dije.

¿Bella tus papas vendrán por ti hoy? ----- que le podría decir.

No sé si mi papa quiera hacerlo, bueno él en realidad no es mi papa biológico, yo nunca conocí a mis papas, mi madre me dejo abandonada en las puertas de la parroquia del padre Charlie Swan y el y su hermana Renee me adoptaron para no mandarme a un orfanatorio. ----- los gestos que Sam hacían me causaban curiosidad pues en ningún momento hizo la cara que ya conocía de otras partes, la cara de rechazó cuando sabían que yo era huérfana.

"Vaya que si es pequeño el mundo" el pastor Swan es amigo de mis tíos desde que tengo uso de razón, no te preocupes el vendrá por ti muy pronto. ----- un silbato anuncio el fin del desayuno y como corderos hicimos dos líneas aun no habíamos terminado de salir el comedor cuando otra pelea se dio a cabo, las chicas corrían de un lado para otro evitando que las golpearan con los objetos que volaban, yo y otra chica optamos por meternos debajo de una mesa para protegernos, así que cuando escuchamos que todo había terminado hice lo que mejor sabia hacer, fingí teatral mente un ataque de asma, me llevaron de inmediato a la enfermería y me hicieron inhalar de un bote azul que parecía ser usado por todos en el lugar, cuando la enfermera me dejo sola en la pequeña oficina tome rápidamente el teléfono y marque el numero de Charlie.

Diga soy el pastor Swan. ----- respondió al otro lado.

Papa soy yo Bella, ¿Quieres venir por favor a recogerme de este horrible lugar? Te prometo que hare lo que tu digas, te obedeceré como la más sumisa de tus ovejas ¿vienes si por favor? ----- eso lo convencería de que yo haría lo que él quisiera así que solo me quedaba esperar su respuesta.

Llego en treinta minutos mi niña. Pero debes de saber que te espera un súper correctivo, prepárate para el castigo de tu vida Isabella Marie Swan.

* * *

MIS Niñas espero que les guste el capi miren que me costó desempolvar mi torturada y súper pervertida cabecita, ya casi me aviento el primer lemmon, pero nooooooooo el que tendrán muy pronto será mucho mejor que esas dos.

No sean muy duras con mi capi miren que la historia aun no llega a nada pero les puedo decir que será muyyyyyyyyy intensa saben que las quiero muchísimo y tengo que dar un pequeño agradecimiento a una de mis lectoras que me ha demostrado su amistad con mensajes privados preguntándome si me encuentro mejor así que mi querida **Miss Bennet Darcy** muchísimas gracias por ese apoyo, y a todas las que chicas que me dejan sus comentarios mil gracias les prometo que en el próximo capi les doy su agradecimiento también a mi amiga Susana un millón de gracias por las palabras justas para sacar de mi una sonrisa y a todas y cada una de ustedes por permitirme expresar mis locuras aquí.

Su amiga de siempre

SIV-LUNITA-SIV.


	4. EL CASTIGO

**ENTRE LAS CENIZAS**

**EL CASTIGO**

**(CAPITULO 4)**

Mi padre no tardo ni los veinte minutos en atravesar la puerta de la enfermería, le dijo a las personas encargadas que el firmaría los papeles para que yo me fuera con él, así que no tarde nada en cambiar mi horrible uniforme por mi ropa polvorienta y llena de pedazos de hojas del día anterior, como siempre mi papa no había llegado solo, Jacob lo acompañaba, y yo casi quería convertirme en un avestruz y meter mi cabeza en el fondo del más profundo hoyo, para que el no me viera con esos ojos que me acusaban y juzgaban al mismo tiempo.

___ Gracias por venir tan pronto papa. ---- le dije algo avergonzada.

___ Ni me lo agradezcas tu castigo aun no empieza, así que vale más que te prepares, no solo empezarás una nueva etapa en tu vida sino que la llevaras a la práctica, tengo para ti un castigo ejemplar y que sirva de experiencia a las demás chicas del internado, creo que los chicos de la Push tendrán su ejemplo con Sam ------- pase saliva pesadamente en los ojos de mi padre estaba dibujada la desilusión, me había sorprendido que el supiera que precisamente Sam, hubiera estado conmigo.

___ ¿Cómo te enteraste que Sam me acompañaba? ----- el miro a Jacob y después a mí.

___ El padre de Sam es buen amigo mío desde la infancia, así como lo fue el padre de Jacob, te darás cuenta que no pasaste de incognito con gente que te conoce desde niña, ¿O sí? ----- ahora la vergüenza se convertía en una brasa en mi rostro cuello y pecho, creo que estaba tan roja que si me miraba en un espejo ni yo misma me reconocería, así que solo baje la vista y clavar la mirada en la punta de mis pies, encontrándolos muy interesantes en ese momento.

Mi papa firmo los papeles y en la puerta de la comisaria nos esperaba mi madre, Renee tenía una tierna sonrisa como siempre, ella era una mujer que tomaba los problemas como si fueran cualquier cosa, ella decía que si una solo dejaba pasar lo que dolía siempre seriamos felices, así que me deje caer en sus brazos exhausta y llena de pena y vergüenza por mis infructuosos actos del día anterior, yo seguía siendo virgen y ya era un ex convicta a mis diecisiete años, "Vaya la putona" grito mi voz interna amargándome más el maldito día.

Después de un corto viaje llegamos al internado que había fungido como mi hogar desde mi nacimiento, el cual no sabíamos con exactitud si era el mismo día en que Charlie me encontró en la puerta o unos días más, en fin lo celebrábamos ese día los trece de septiembre, lo chicos más pequeños que siempre me habían respetado y me llamaban señorita Isabella, ahora como me llamarían, la pendejita Isabella o me seguirían respetando igual, no logre sonreírle a la comitiva que nos esperaba en la entrada, solo baje de la pickup de Charlie y me fui a mi habitación, cerré el pasador y me tire en mi cama, disfrutando del colchón viejo y usado, el olor del detergente barato y mis colchas de retazos hechas por mi madre, pegue mis rodillas en mi pecho, envolviéndome en la colcha donde me sentía tan confortable y protegida, ya casi conseguía perderme en un profundo sueño, pero alguien toco fuerte la madera de la puerta, pensé que mi papa venia a seguirme con el sermón así que tuve que abrir.

___ ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Necesitas algo? ----- mi boca se abrió varias veces sin poder articular palabra coherente, la persona que mas me molestaba en el mundo estaba parada fuera de mi puerta y la verdad yo no tenía animo ni ganas de discutir con él.

___ ¿Qué es lo que quieres Jacob? Te puedo decir que no discutiré contigo. ---- el bajo la mirada sin retarme como siempre y yo me quede desconcentrada.

___ No he venido a pelear contigo Bella, solo bien haber si necesitabas algo, eso es todo, pero veo que no estás del mejor humor. ----- me sentí bastante ruda y demasiado antipática, así que me separe de la puerta brindándole la entrada.

___ Ten por seguro que no estoy bien Jacob, así que tienes como reírte de mí, no necesitas fingir que me estimas para que yo me sienta como una completa idiota. ----- era lo que necesitaba llorar para sanar mi vergüenza así que al sentir que Jacob me apretaba en su pecho llore como una cría, como nunca lo había hecho delante del, el que siempre disfrutaba de verme llorar, pues se lo concedía.

___ No me estoy riendo Bella. Ni siquiera me hace gracia por lo que estas pasando, y aunque tú no me lo creas, me preocupo por ti, y me dio mucho miedo que te hubiera pasado algo cuando no llegabas, se lo dije a tu padre, y a Renee, pero ellos dijeron que eras una chica consciente de sus actos, y que pronto volverías. Tú no te imaginas el susto que nos hiciste pasar cuando la policía llamo, no te imaginas las cosas que pensamos cuando dijeron que estabas con un hombre, tú no te imaginas la rabia que sentí al saberte en los brazos de el imbécil de Sam ----- con cada palabra que Jacob pronunciaba yo me iba retirando de él, mi boca estaba abierta y mis ojos saliéndose de sus órbitas, Jacob me miraba con ojos tristes y eso casi me hace entrar en estado de shock, si eso era lo que me pasaba al reproducir sus palabras en mi cabeza, un shock nervioso, el llanto silencioso se convirtió en alarido y gritos de sorpresa y dolor, no sé cómo ni quien pero sentía como unos brazos me cubrían la espalda y me llevaban a la cama que sirvió para amortiguar los gritos y sollozos.

___ Isabella, te sientes mejor. ¿Isabella hija? ----- los ojos me pesaban y me dolían los parpados con la luz que entraba por la ventana, había perdido la noción de que hora o día eran así que solo alcance a medio abrir uno mirando a mi madre de pie junto a mí.

___ ¿Cómo te siente cariño? ¿Tienes hambre quieres algo de comer? ---- me talle los ojos, me mordí el labio y no quería mirarla a la cara, me daba algo de pena con lo que había pasado con Jacob como yo no me había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos así mí, yo era una completa idiota, era por eso que el siempre estaba pendiente de todo lo mío y era por eso que él quería saber todo, cerré los ojos y mi madre yo no insistió, era mucho para mí, así que dejaría que el tiempo pasada para aligerar la carga que sentía.

Las semanas siguientes fueron mucho para mí, Jacob no había vuelto a insistir con el tema de sus sentimientos y la verdad que yo no quería que él lo hiciera, después las cosas fueron peor pues no era suficiente portarme bien, le había demostrado a Charlie que podía ser una buena hija y obedecerlo en todo, pero ni así había conseguido su perdón del todo.

Los meses siguientes solo se hablaba de mi estancia en el que sería mi infierno de verano, un campamento donde niños problema iba a que se les educara, cuando los padres no podían con ellos, los folletos que me había dado mi papa me decían un poco de mi trabajo, yo fungiría como una tutora en cuestión de la alimentación de los chicos, pues había tomado cursos de alimentación y nutriología, y eso me ayudaría a desempeñar mejor mi trabajo, Charlie me había dicho que si conseguía tener buenos resultados con esos chicos, los padres de estos me recompensarían muy bien, y hasta podía llegar a ganar cinco de las becas que la fundación sorteaba cada año, así que me había mentalizado para ser una de las mejores tutoras de ese campamento.

___ ¿Bella estas lista para irnos? ----- había gritado Charlie por enésima vez, el tenía prisa por cumplir su castigó y llevarme de una vendita vez a ese horrendo lugar.

___ Si bajo en diez minutos. ----- grite al pie de la escalera, todas mis cosas se resumían a una pequeña maleta y mi reproductor de discos compactos, un sleeping bag y mi almohada, baje con paso lento cada peldaño de la escalera, mi mama estaba de brazos carduzados y la puerta principal y Charlie acelerando la pickup para que me apurara a salir, así que mejor para que hacía más largo el momento, al final Charlie había ganado y me llevaría como una presa a recluirme por tres meses a un lugar remoto en la montañas, con gente ajena a mi entorno habitual.

___ Deséame suerte mama, porque creo que la voy a necesitar. ---- ella me abrazo y deposito un beso en cada mejilla con los ojos llenos de lagrimas me despido al cerrar la puerta y dejarla dentro, ella solo me había dicho "te deseo lo mejor" pero no era suficiente para tranquilizar mi estado anímico.

Cuando llegue a la ruidosa pickup me quede parada como idiota, en el interior no solo Charlie estaba dentro sino que al volante estaba Jacob que sería algo así como el chofer destinado, Charlie salió dejándome el pase para quedar en medio de los dos, así que solté el aire pesadamente el recorrido por más de tres horas a paso de tortuga como conducía Jacob no adjuraba nada bueno, el silencio era demasiado incomodó así que cerré los ojos fingiendo dormir, y me pareció que en ocasiones si me había dormido pues el lugar ya no era el mismo cada que miraba por la ventana disimuladamente también veía a Jacob que tenia la mandíbula apretada y los pómulos marcados de la fuerza que realizaba con sus dientes.

Pasaron más de cuatro horas y llegamos a la cima de una montaña, donde una gran planicie le daba paso a unas cuantas edificaciones, era novedoso y elegante, sabía que no iba a coordinar dada mi condición de pobreza, pero yo tendría el poder, y todos esos pequeños bastardos que corrían de un lado para otro me tendrían que obedecer.

Charlie estacionó el pickup en un espacio demasiado reducido, tanto que salimos de lado entre los autos lijosos y de grandes marcas, camine junto a su brazo pero no me atreví a tomarlo como tantas veces, era obvio que él estaba decepcionado de mí, así que me limite a no pronunciar palabra alguna, me pare en la entrada del campamento, en la puerta había un arco enorme donde decías con letras doradas, AVE FENIX CAMPAMENTO DE VERANO.

Me sonreí un poco por lo irónico del nombre, todos los chicos en ese lugar lo tenían todo, o tal vez yo solo veía lo material pero cuando una no lo tiene es bastante, el camino que conducía a las oficinas estaba adoquinado, y por los costados había varias estatuas, unas mujeres hermosas y unos hombre para quitarle el aliento a cualquiera, estaba contemplando la estatua de un hombre grande y corpulento con el cabello un poco ondulado y de gran sonrisa, cuando un voz sonó a mi espalda.

___ Es el señor es uno de los fundadores de este lugar se llama Emmett Dale McCurty, vive en New York y no viene muy seguido por aquí. Hola me da gusto conocerte me llamo Demetri Volterra, soy el profesor de gimnasio, ¿Y tú eres? ---- el chico era guapo muy alto y corpulento su cabello muy corto y con un tatuaje en el brazo derecho algo así como unas serpientes enroscadas, sonreí un poco extendiendo mi mano para chocarla con la suya.

___ Un gusto conocerte Demetri yo soy Isabella Swan, y vengo fungiendo como tutora. ----- el me estrecho la mano sosteniéndola un momento, Jacob se lo comía con los ojos y estaba segura que si él pudiera le arrancaba la cabeza al pobre chico.

___ Un verdadero placer Demetri. ----- sonreí coqueta y me mordí el labio.

___ Creo que te llevare con la señora Cooper ella te dará los datos y todo lo que necesitas, síganme por favor. ----- mi papa se quedo parado un momento y llamo mi atención.

___ ¿No vienes papa? ----- le pregunte incomoda entre dientes.

___ No cielo es mejor que nos despidamos aquí. Es momento de que tú vueles sola. Y además nos queda un largo camino de regreso pero tengo el número de teléfono, yo te llamare encanto llegue a casa para que no te preocupes. ---- dio dos paso y me beso en la frente dándole una mirada a Demetri que me esperaba a unos cuantos pasos.

___ Nos vemos pronto Bella, ¿Te cuidaras verdad? ---- fueron la primeras palabras de Jacob desde aquella platica sobre sus sentimientos así que me dio un poco de gusto oír como se dirigía a mí.

___ Si te lo prometo. ---- pero antes de poder decir algo mas él me envolvió entre sus enormes brazos apretándome contra su pacho, mi rostro se perdió entre los pectorales de mi hermanastro y la verdad que podía oír su corazón latir a toda prisa, su respiración entrecortada, después se retiro un poco y me beso en cada mejilla, antes de girarse e irse sin mirar atrás, mi papa lo siguió sin decir nada y yo me quede como una tarada ahí de pie a mitad de un montón de gente desconocida sin la protección de nadie solo de mi misma.

___ ¿Tu novio supongo? ----- me pregunto Demetri a mis espaldas.

___ No es mi hermanastro. ---- le dije mirando sus ojos.

___ Vaya pues el reacción como el novio celoso. ---- una media sonrisa se dibujó en la comisura de sus labios, algo burlona por cierto.

___ Mira esta es la señora Cooper, ella te ayudara para que te sientas como en tu propia casa. ----- mire a la señora mayor con unos anteojos de fondo de botella, era muy pequeña y muy delgada, parecía tan frágil.

___ Hola cariño me puedes llamar Doris, eso de señora Cooper me hace sentir mas vieja de lo que estoy. ----- sonreí abiertamente y después de eso me sentí más confiada, ella me entrego tres expedientes y unos archivos de los que serian mis pupilos en los próximos tres meses, me decía que siguiera las reglas al pie de la letra y no tenía problemas para adaptar a los pequeños que se me eran asignados, al principio pensé que tendría a algunos niños como en el internado a mi cargo, pero aquí era diferente, me asignaron a una cabaña de dos plantas bella a decir verdad, tenía cuatro recamaras y en cada una de ellas nos instalaríamos incluyéndome, la señora Cooper me dijo que la mía estaba en el segundo piso pero que tuviera cuidado con los chicos pues ellos tendían a hacer trampa en cuanto una se retiraba a dormir, me dio mucha risa y puse mis cosas en la habitación que seria mía.

Tenía una gran cama con un cabecero estilo montana rustico y muebles color madera solo con un poco de barniz, un televisor y un reproductor de DVD, puse mis cosas en orden y baje a la cocina que permanecía sola, aun no llegaban mis niños, me prepare para llevar una lista de lo que me aria falta y de lo que estaba en las alacenas, pero grande sería mi sorpresa pues estaban repletas de pura comida saludable tal como yo me alimentaba, mi figura era lo más importante pues con mi sueño de ser una bailarían de ballet mi peso y condición eran lo primero en apariencia me veía mayor así que no tendría ningún problema para que me respetaran como la maestra.

Mi lista queda en blanco pues no necesitaba nada de nada, la puerta principal se abrió y un joven mayor entro dejando pasó a otros dos jóvenes más chicos, me quede parada en la puerta, sin saber que decir sin saber que como reaccionar.

___ Buenas tardes señorita Swan, soy Félix Demarco, y estos dos jóvenes son Erik York y Michael Newton, muy pronto llegara el tercero, así que preséntense y lleguen a ser unos muy buenos amigos, y ya lo saben chicos sean responsables y respeten a la señorita Swan. ---- dicho eso el salió sin despedirse siquiera cerró la puerta y yo me quede pasmada no eran "niños" era unos adolecentes, no terminaba de salir de mi asombro cuando golpearon a la puerta, de varios pasos llegue y al abrir me encontré con Demetri que llevaba a mi tercer proyecto así era como les decían ahí, pero para mí eran alumnos así que le di el pase, aunque al pasar junto a mi lo mire hacia arriba pues era muy alto al igual que los otros dos.

___ Te veo después, en la cena, tendremos una reunión de maestros y así podrás conocer a todos los demás. ---- solo respondí con un movimiento de cabeza y cerré nuevamente la puerta.

Como una profesional saque mis archivos y mire a los tres jóvenes que se situaban en diferentes partes del salón principal, eran grandes y pasados de peso más bien muy pasados de peso con los clásicos fierros bucales y llenos de agané, iba a necesitar toda mi experiencia en dietas y ejercicios para llegar a la meta de este condenado proyecto y sacar el ave fénix que cada uno de ellos llevaba dentro de entre las cenizas en donde estaban enterrados sus cuerpos y personalidad, mire nuevamente los archivos y mire sus nombres, así que tenía que familiarizarme con ellos.

___ Hola chico mi nombre es Isabella Swan, y yo voy a ser su tutora personal en los próximos tres meses, espero y podamos llegar a ser buenos amigos y respetarnos mutuamente. ---- ninguno dijo nada lo que tenían en las manos era más importante que yo en este momento, me llene de rabia como cuando Jacob me ignoraba así que camine rápidamente arrebatando lo que impedía que me prestaran atención, saque de sus manos dos teléfonos celulares y un Ipod los tres me miraron desconcentrados y yo con la autoridad que tenia les dije firme y segura.

___ Si tú tienes un celular vale más que me lo entregues en este momento, yo no soy la niñera de nadie, aquí la que manda soy yo, y si ustedes no me prestan unos minutos de su atención, tendrán castigos muy duros y eso no les va a gustar así que señor Cullen entrégueme su celular por favor. ---- de dos zancadas quedo a mi lado y me entrego el bendito aparato en mi mano que permanecía extendida, y pude verlo bien por debajo de la melena que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, llenos de imperfecciones y con unas cuantas pecas, mas regordete que los demás y con su ropa muy desarreglada.

___ Muy bien chicos como ya nos vamos entendiendo les diere las reglas a seguir y no tendremos problemas.

Primera --- No habrá comida chatarra dentro de la cabaña.

Segunda --- No podrán salir de aquí, después de las diez de la noche.

Tercera --- comerán la dieta que se les asigne.

Cuarta --- No tendrán citas dentro de la cabaña.

Quinta --- si ustedes me ayudan yo les ayudo de lo contrario no podremos llegar a una meta.

Sexta --- Si uno de ustedes quebranta alguna de las reglas todos serán sancionados así que como grupo se tienen que apoyar. Y eso es todo lo que les diré por ahora, son diez reglas en total pero por lo pronto me conformo con que aprendan estas, vallan y encuentren sus habitaciones y nos vemos aquí dentro de una hora.

Nadie dijo nada ellos salieron en silencio del salón me quede acariciando el gran piano que había ahí, mis dedos recargaban unas cuantas teclas y se oía un sonido débil y suave.

___ Está un poco desafinado pero suena bien. ---- la voz dulce y aterciopelada mas bella que jamás había oído sonó detrás de mí, por donde se habían ido los chicos a sus habitaciones, así que supuse que se trataba de uno de ellos, me gire en mis talones y lo vi parado frente a mí con la cabeza baja y mirando a sus pies, era el chico Cullen con su horrible cabellera desordenada y revuelta, regordete como una bola de mantequilla y lleno de granos en su rostro, me acerque a él impulsada por el momento y levante su rostro tomándolo de la barbilla, sus hermosos ojos color verde esmeralda me taladraron mi interior, opte por sonreír y el intento hacer lo mismo dejando a la vista su horrible boca llena de ganchos los frenos bucales eran más feos que lo de los otros así que me borro la sonrisa que intentaba darle. Así que aquí empezaba mis vacaciones de verano en el campamento Ave Fénix.

**HOLA A TODAS COMO ESTAN**

**Espero que les guste este capi, intento por todos los medios seguir al corriente jajjajjajajja aunque mi mente está en todo menos donde debería les pido que se enamoren de esta historia como lo hicieron de las anteriores las cosas que pasaran son muy buenas así que iremos descubriendo todo acerca de nuestros protagonistas y de cómo sus vidas se enredan hasta quedar entre las cenizas.**

**Las quiero mis queridas lectoras y lectores por eso me esfuerzo para que cada una de las historias sea completamente diferente, y complacerlos con ellas, una vez más les pido sus comentarios y sugerencias son bienvenidas y gracias a las personas que amablemente me dicen que me ayudan con la horripilante ortografía que tengo jajajjajajaj sorry por eso una disculpa en general, pero esta soy yo no soy perfecta y si me aceptan tal cual soy gracias, así que no cambio creo que es mi sello personal mis faltad e buena ortografía jjaajjajaj **

**MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS POR TODO**

**BESOS Y NOS SEGUIMOS LEYENDO EN EL PROXIMO**

**SU AMIGA DE SIEMPRE **

**SIV-LUNITA-SIV.**


End file.
